1. Field
One or more exemplary embodiments relate to an ultrasound diagnosis method and an ultrasound diagnosis apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Ultrasound diagnosis apparatuses transmit ultrasound signals generated by transducers of a probe to an object and receive echo signals reflected from the object, thereby obtaining at least one image of an internal part of the object. In particular, ultrasound diagnosis apparatuses are used for medical purposes including observation of the interior of an object, detection of foreign substances, and diagnosis of damage to the object. Such ultrasound diagnosis apparatuses provide high stability, display images in real time, and are safe due to the lack of radioactive exposure, compared to X-ray apparatuses. Therefore, ultrasound imaging apparatuses are widely used together with other image diagnosis apparatuses.
There are cases in which there is a need to provide two or more Doppler spectrums or M mode images to a user, by using the ultrasound diagnosis apparatus. In this case, a method of providing the Doppler spectrums or the M mode images to the user, which enables the user to easily compare the two images, is needed.